Prior to the present invention, those who desired to wear a sweater over a long sleeve shirt to achieve the fashionable appearance such a combination provides, were faced with a plurality of problems.
The combination of a long sleeve shirt and sweater often causes the user to become too warm necessitating removal of the sweater often results in the user becoming too cold.
Moreover, the removal of the sweater often tends to cause the long sleeve shirt to become untucked. The user is often not aware of this such that others consider the user to be an unkempt person.
Additionally, the long sleeve shirt often bulges, twists or binds underneath the sweater creating discomfort as well as an untidy appearance.